Niebla
by Vladik
Summary: Es mejor leerlo


**Niebla (Mist)**

_Abrí los ojos lentamente. Aún estaba un poco mareado, pero lo suficientemente bien para percatarme que me encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. En un rincón oscuro de lo que parecía ser un callejón…_

_Me incorporé agarrándome con ambas manos la cabeza, pues me dolía bastante… Era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación de malestar. A pasos cortos e indecisos me fui aproximando a lo que era la entrada del callejón…_

_Apenas asomé la cabeza una luz intensa me cegó. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en aquel callejón, pero lo suficiente como para que la simple luz del sol me molestara… Poco a poco, mis ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar y pude distinguir formas y colores…_

_Me encontraba en una calle, poco transitada. Había tenderetes baratos en los que los mercaderes, andrajosos, vendían comida, seguramente podrida. La gente que había por allí cerca apenas se mantenía en pie. Caminaban arrastrando los pies y sus cuerpos demacrados presentaban marcas espantosas, causadas seguramente por alguna enfermedad o simplemente por la calidad de vida con la que vivían, si a eso se le podía llamar vivir._

_Me aterró aquel lugar. Me encontraba sólo y perdido. No había ni rastro de mis padres ni de mi hermana… Mi hermana, no, mi hermana ya no volvería. Había muerto en aquel accidente de avión. En ese momento, diminutas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, deslizándose por mis mejillas…_

_No sabía que había pasado. De repente me encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, solo, y además acababa de perder a mi hermana para siempre… Lo último que recordaba era que después de conocer la muerte de mi hermana había salido de casa. Llovía, pero yo seguía corriendo hasta que una luz se aproximó a mí, para dejarme al instante en la más absoluta oscuridad… Después de eso, apenas recuerdo vagamente el esbozo de una figura humana, vestida de forma extraña… Quizás fueron imaginaciones mías. ¿Quién sabe? Mi mente estaba atontada…_

_Y posiblemente era por tanto calentarme la cabeza que ésta me dolía tanto. Tantos pensamientos, tan amargos, no cabían en la cabeza de un niño de cinco años… Que para entonces aún no sabía… que había muerto._

_- Eh, ¿Qué haces ahí parado?¿Qué te pasa?¿Por qué lloras? – una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos_

_Levanté un poco la mirada. Mis ojos aún soltaban lágrimas mientras yo hacía esfuerzos inútiles por reprimirlas, para que no me vieran llorar._

_Delante de mí había un niño. Debía ser algo mayor que yo. Tenía el pelo muy corto y portaba un bulto bajo el brazo…_

_- ¿Qué te pasa? – volvió a preguntar_

_Volví a estallar en llanto. No me gustaba aquel lugar. Quería volver a mi casa, quería volver con mamá y papa…_

_- ¿Por qué lloras? – aquella voz no era la misma que la del chico de momentos antes_

_Abrí los ojos empapados de lágrimas, para observar que el lugar donde m encontraba había vuelto a cambiar… Había desaparecido el muchacho, habían desaparecido los tenderetes, aquellas personas enfermas y empobrecidas… Todo había cambiado por un lugar extenso hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista…_

_El suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de lo que parecía ser niebla. No sabía por qué pero aquel lugar me inspiraba confianza, sentía que de algún modo allí estaba seguro… Me agaché y toqué la niebla… Era cálida. No supe por qué pero en aquel momento sonreí…_

_De repente vi como parte de la niebla se concentraba y tomaba forma…_

_Miraba con una sensación entre miedo y curiosidad… Ante mis ojos apareció un pequeño cachorro de lobo. Era tan blanco como la nieve y en la frente tenía una pequeña cruz de color negro… _

_Ambos guardamos las distancias. Yo, más que nada por que no entendía nada y estaba un poco asustado…_

_- Ya no lloras… - volvió a decir la voz, que para mi sorpresa, venía del pequeño animal._

_Caí de culo para atrás de la impresión, y me froté los ojos… ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?_

_Observé, como lentamente el cachorro se acercaba a mi, y arrimaba su hocico a mi rostro hasta el punto que mi rostro solo estaba separado por escasos milímetros. Sin saber por qué mis ojos se posaros en los del animal… Una sensación de paz y tranquilidad me inundó por completo, hasta el punto de que el miedo que en ese momento presentaba hacia el lobito desapareciera sin dejar rastro…_

_Alcé mi mano y le acaricié el suave pelaje. Era cálido, como la niebla que segundos antes había tocado y de hecho estaba tocando ahora… La respuesta de aquel animal adorable, fue un lametazo en la cara…_

_En ese momento me di cuenta de una cosa. Desde que había entrado en aquel paraje misterioso cubierto de niebla no había vuelto a pensar ni es mis padres, ni en mi hermana, ni en nada de lo que había ocurrido… Nada._

_- Tenemos que hablar… - dijo el animalito, su voz era también la de un niño_

_- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté raudo cortando al lobo_

_- Soy un espíritu que habita en tu interior… - contestó mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mí_

_- ¿Cómo? – estaba un poco confundido_

_- Lo que has oído… - dijo sin pararse, me olfateaba y lamía mis manos, haciéndome cosquillas _

_No pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, cogí al animal y lo alcé hasta que estuvo a la altura de mi cabeza…_

_- Sin embargo, los espíritus sólo nacemos cuando la persona en la que habitamos… - se paro un momento - …muere_

_En ese instante la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Solté al pequeño cachorro que se posó suavemente en el suelo… ¿Estaba muerto? Eso explicaría todo lo que me había pasado…Mi aparición en aquel lugar… Todo_

_Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos con intención de salir de nuevo, pero, mil cosas pasaban por mi cabeza… Había muerto, ya no había nada que hacer, tenía que aceptarlo… Junté fuerzas para poder reprimir esas lágrimas. Ni una. No dejaría que ninguna lágrima recorriera mi mejilla, se posara en mi barbilla y finalmente cayera al suelo…No, en aquel momento no._

Y no lo hicieron, ni una sola lágrima se virtió aquella vez. Un gesto maduro en aquel entonces para un chaval de cinco años de edad. Qué ya no viviría la vida y no conocería su destino. No sabía cuanto se equivocaba en esto último…

_- ¿Do-dónde estoy? – aún me temblaba la voz, pero no sucumbiría al llanto_

_- Esto es tu mundo interior, tu subconsciente – contestó el lobito_

_- ¿Y qué función tienen los espíritus como tú? _

_- Eso… ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo_

_No sabía entonces por qué, pero una débil sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro. Acaricié de nuevo el pelaje aquel cachorro…_

_- Escucha… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?_

_El pequeño animal se sorprendió por la pregunta…_

_- Supongo que sí, estás en tu mundo, pero tu cuerpo continúa donde lo has dejado…_

_- Eso me da igual…_

_Me tumbé mirando al cielo. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en poco tiempo, mientras notaba que el lobo se tumbaba a mi lado y mientras intentaba dejar la mente en blanco, el sueño se apoderó de mí…_

Escucho la voz de Koe que me llama, diciéndome que ya es muy tarde, que me vaya a dormir…

- Si, si, ya cierro…

Si tuviera que responder a la pregunta: ¿Por qué la niebla? No tendría la respuesta. La niebla me eligió a mí. Ella es parte de mí y yo soy parte de ella. Ella me arropa cuando tengo frío y protege cuando estoy en peligro… Sólo una persona ha sido capaz de entender "mi" niebla como lo hago yo, y era la que me esperaba en estos momentos en la cama…

He llegado a oír de algunas bocas que la niebla es un símbolo que indica peligro. Una magia peligrosa de la que hay que cuidarse… No saben lo equivocados que están. La niebla es mágica, sí, pero es una magia maravillosa…

- Ambos hemos crecido desde aquello – escuché una voz en mi interior

- Lo sé, cachorrito – pronuncié con cierto énfasis la última palabra

Demasiadas batallas habíamos librado juntos la niebla y yo… Pero eso, ya es otra historia.


End file.
